Intentando Explicarte
by CarlyBones
Summary: ¿Cómo explicarte lo que siento?  One-Shot FangxVanille.


_**No hay mucho que decir, un simple One-Shot FangxVanille.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen sino a Square Enix.**

**One-Shot: Intentando Explicarte.**

En una hermosa casa rosa pastel yacía una hermosa joven de cabello corto, rojizo y bellos ojos esmeraldas. La joven ordenaba, feliz y cantando, cada mueble en la nueva casa esperando la llegada de su ''gran amiga'' la Oerba mayor, de también ojos esmeraldas y cabellos alocados azabaches.

-Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars...- cantaba alegre. –Este cuadro por aquí... y este aquí... ¡Listo! In another words darling kiss me…

Al terminar de acomodar todo llego la Oerba mayor, la cual traía consigo unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado.

-¡Por fin! Ya me aburría.- Dijo alegre. –¿¡Me trajiste algo!

-Uy, lo siento Vanille, olvide traerte algo...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Izó una mueca de desilusión. –¡Bueno no importa! Yo ya termine de ordenar todo aquí.- Sonrió.

-Pero... traje algo que tal vez te guste...- Dijo dejando las bolsas a un lado y abriendo la puerta de la entrada. Vanille miro con su dulce cara de ilusión y vio entrar un hermoso perrito por la puerta.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Un perrito! Fang… ¡Me trajiste un perrito! ¡Aw que emoción! ¡Ven chiquito ven...!- Dijo llamando al animal. El perrito se acercó corriendo y agitando su cola hacia Vanille, dejando que esta acariciara su suave pelaje y su hocico. –¿Cómo se llama esta ternurita?- Dijo mirando a la mayor.

-No sé ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?

-Hm... No sé ¿Quizá Fang?- Río

-¿Me estás diciendo perra?- Rio también. –Además en varoncito...

-Bueno ¿Tu como lo llamarías?

-Vanille.

-Oh, vamos… pregunto enserio.

-Lo digo enserio yo también.

-Pero dijiste que era varoncito...

-Sí, pero bueno, hay nombres de mujeres que también usan los hombres...

-¿Y qué te parece Fanille?

-¿Fanille? Mmm... tiene potencial... bien Fanille será.

-¡Yupi! ¡Gracias Fang! ¡Eres la mejor!- Y con esto la jovencita comenzó a correr por toda la casa con su nuevo perrito.

Fang no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre se sentía encantada con la compañía de esa pequeña, la quería muchísimo y más que a nada. Durante todo ese tiempo de cristalización, no veía la hora de volver a ver sonreír a esa linda Oerba.

Juntas habían pasado muchísimas cosas y era increíble _-sabiendo cómo era Fang de extrovertida-_ que jamás pudiera expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a la pelirroja. Cada vez que tenía la perfecta oportunidad por alguna u otra razón se quedaba embobada con sus ojos, los cuales no se diferenciaban de sus propios, pero en ellos encontraba paz, amor, niñez… felicidad. Era increíble todo lo que podía encontrar en ellos.

Unos ruidos de vidrios rompiéndose se escucharon junto a un ''¡fue mi culpa Fang!'' inocente por parte de la menor. Fang sonreía, jamás podría enojarse con esa mujer. Levanto las bolsas del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Vanille con un frasco de comida enlatada en las manos, una cuchara y descalza. Los vidrios estaban al otro lado de la cocina, eran de unos platos que al parecer la pelirroja quiso alcanzar de la alacena, y a falta de altura creo un desastre de vidrios que por suerte no la lastimaron, tanto a ella como al perro que la seguía al tener ese frasco de comida.

-Ay Vanille… ¿Qué hare contigo pequeña?- Suspiro.

-Jijiji, lo siento Fang. Quería alcanzar los platos pero esa cosa esta muy alta.

-¿La alacena?

-Ajam.- Dijo comiendo un bocado de lo que parecía ser atún.

-Pues… para mi está bien.- Dijo tomando un plato de los que sobrevivieron, y sin pisar los rotos.

-Bueno, pero para la gente pequeñita como yo… no.

-Ya, ten…- Le dijo dándole el plato.

-Oh, ya no lo necesito. Ahora estoy comiendo atún.- Sonrió.

-¿Es una broma?- Sonrió. –Al menos dame un poco.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. –Búscate el tuyo…

-Oh, vamos… te regale un perro…

Vanille pensó unos minutos y termino de tragar el atún que tenía en su boca. –Bueno… bueno...- La joven tomo un poco de atún con su cuchara y lo dirigió a la boca de su compañera, la cual abrió la boca felizmente y recibió lo que su amiga le compartía.

-Le falta sal…- Dijo saboreando.

-A mí me gusta así… Ten chiquito.- Dijo dejándole el resto al perro, el cual comía felizmente.

Fang tomo una escoba y una pala y junto todos los vidrios rotos, luego se dirigió a las bolsas que dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina. –¿Me ayudas a acomodar las cosas?

-Claro.

Vanille encendió el equipo de música y puso un cd, luego ayudo a acomodar todas las bolsas con comestibles en la alacena y la heladera. Al terminar se levantó del piso y se dejó caer en una silla. –Puf, que cansada estoy…- Suspiro.

Fang se sentó a su lado. –Esos años de cristalización te quitaron la resistencia...- Rio.

-Muy graciosa… pero ya enserio, estar en esa posición mucho tiempo me mata.

Hubo un silencio que se apodero de la habitación, al parecer a Vanille se le habían acabado los temas de conversación, y eso la desesperaba.

Por un momento su cabeza se quedó en blanco a recordar **cierta situación**, la cual había vivido por su puesto con la mayor.

**Flash Back**

Hace cinco años el grupo se encontraba en las afueras del nido, específicamente en Gran Paals, acampando en una noche fría pero no ventosa. Todos se encontraban durmiendo y aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenían para descansar, el cual no era mucho que digamos.

Vanille no podía dormir, su cuerpo temblaba de frio así que decidió levantarse para poder acercarse a la cálida fogata. Al levantar la cabeza vio a Fang sentando en el tronco haciéndolo que ella pensaba hacer. Se levantó pesadamente atrayendo la mirada de su compañera, la cual le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Vanille se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa cachorrita?- Pregunto la mayor.

-Solo tengo frio…- Dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

La mayor sonrió ampliamente y rápidamente estiro su brazo para abrazar a su compañera de cabellos rojos. Los orbes verdes de la menor se expandieron vorazmente siendo tomada por sorpresa, a causa de la acción de su compañera.

Vanille sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la azabache, mientras que esta apoyo su propia cabeza sobre la de Vanille y miraba las estrellas. Hubo un largo silencio.

-Fang…

-¿Hm?

-Tu… ¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-¿De qué debería tener miedo?

-No lo sé… si el tiempo se llegara a acabar…- Fang dejo de mirar las relucientes estrellas y aparto su cabeza para mirar a la menor, que al instante levanto su cabeza también y la miro.

-Contigo Vanille… no tengo miedo, ni lo tendré.

-Pero…

La mayor le interrumpió posando su dedo en sus suaves labios. –Tranquila linda, lo lograremos… te lo prometo.- Un leve rubor tiño las mejillas de la menor y un sonrisa alumbro su bello rostro. Volvió a posar su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor.

-Fang yo…- Paro.

-¿Tu?- Pregunto la mayor curiosamente.

-Olvídalo.

Y Vanille supo que nunca se arrepentiría de guardarse sus sentimientos para ella, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si le hubiese soltado lo que, irónicamente, por quinientos años había guardado. La joven decidió guardar silencio y disfrutar de ese hermoso aroma que desprendía su compañera, decidió que estaría mejor con su compañía y calor esa noche entera. Decidió dejarlo para otro día.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-Vanille… Vanille…- Llamo la mayor. –Llamando a tierra Vanille… habla la comandante Yun Fang lista para atacar… ¡TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTU!- Comenzo a gritar mientras agitaba a la menor por los hombros.

-Ugh, cuidado, me lastimas…- Se quejo la pequeña. –Lo siento me quede pensando…

-¿En qué pensabas ternurita?

-Um… Fang ¿Recuerdas hace cinco años…? ¿Cuando estábamos en Paals?

-Hm… creo ¿Por? Además estuvimos en muchos lugares de Paals…

-Sí, bueno… pero ¿Recuerdas… esa noche… Ah… cuando me prometiste que saldríamos a delante?

Fang suspiro y asintió. -¿Qué tiene…?

-Olvídalo, no es nada…- La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia su habitación, la cual compartía con Fang, llamando al perrito con un chasquido de dedos.

Fang se quedó observando atónita como la pelirroja se alejaba. Suspiro una vez más y siguió a la muchacha. Al entrar a la habitación vio a la menor recostada en su cama, jugando pensativa con el perro encima de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

Vanille le miro sorprendida. –Nada ¿Por qué lo dices, Fang?

-Es que desde que te sentaste en esa silla estás muy pensativa… y al parecer querías decirme algo que no puedes…

-Solo pasaron cinco minutos, no me sucede nada Fang.

-Bien, supongamos que nada te sucede… pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo te sucede en el plazo de solo cinco minutos.

-Ya Fang, no tengo nada.- Dijo rozando el pelaje del perro con sus delicados y alargados dedos. –Además… si algo me pasara… no lo entenderías…

Fang se sorprendió. -¿Cómo qué no?- Pregunto con un tono enojado. –¡Fanille, ven aquí!- Ordeno. Seguido el perro se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Fang moviendo su cola, la mayor abrió la puerta de la habitación y saco al perro dejando fuera, luego cerro la puerta.

La mayor camino hacia la cama de la pelirroja y se sentó. Vanille acomodo su cuerpo sentándose en la cama y apoyando la espalda en la almohada ligeramente levantada. -¿Cómo es eso de que no lo entendería?- Pregunto la mayor secamente.

Vanille suspiro. –Es… complicado. Es algo… que enserio sé que no entenderías.

-Ah ¿Y ahora lo das como un hecho?

-Lo siento Fang, enserio… enserio no lo entenderías.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Siempre estuve contigo… siempre te escuche y te comprendí… asique dime, por favor Vanille quiero saberlo.

-No fang…- Suspiro. –Si te lo digo… quien sabe lo que pasara, tal vez las cosas no sean lo mismo…- Al pronunciar lo último, la voz de la menor se quebró.

Fang le miro con tristeza. –Te prometo que nada cambiara… por favor, dime.

Vanille trago duro, su corazón se aceleró… ¿cómo decirle todo eso que en su corazón guardaba? Sus ojos se cristalizaron de repente. –Fang… hace tiempo que nos conocemos… y,y yo…- Fang le miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar todo aquello que la menor ocultaba. –Te amo.- Dijo sin más ni menos.

Impresionada, Fang entreabrió su boca.

Al ver su expresión, la menor oculto su cara entre sus manos y dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas. –Lo siento Fang… sé que no es normal, ni tampoco es correcto… pero no puedo evitarlo…- Su voz se escuchó mucho más quebrada.

-Basta Vanille… deja de lloriquear.- Dijo secamente, por lo cual la menor revelo su cara sorprendida. Pero luego, la mayor poso su mano en la cara de la pelirroja. Sonrió, y con suaves movimientos se dedicó a secar sus lágrimas. –Tranquila…- Susurro.

Vanille cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese hermoso contacto e inconscientemente un ronroneo se escapó de sus labios. Fang sonrió, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la joven.

La Oerba menor pudo sentir como la respiración de su compañera chocaba contra sus mejillas y seguido, sintió como sus labios lo hacían también.

Los labios de Fang recorrieron lentamente su mejilla, y fue bajando lentamente hasta el lugar perfecto.

Sus labios. La menor sintió como sus labios eran invadidos por los de la mayor y lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, dejándose llevar por todos esos hermosos sentimientos que llevaba ocultos por tanto tiempo… y que al parecer la mayor también compartía.

Lentamente, la mayor rodeo las caderas de su amante con sus suaves manos y fue recostándola aún más en su cama, quedando encima de ella.

Sus suaves besos fueron convirtiéndose en ardor puro, abrió su boca y adentro su lengua en la boca de la menor, la cual imito sus movimientos disfrutando del contacto. Suaves gemidos nacían de la boca de una y morían en la de la otra.

Las manos de la menor acariciaron el suave y formado vientre de la pelinegro haciendo que esta sintiera intensos choques eléctricos recorrer su columna. El calor aumentaba entre ambas, pero antes de continuar, Fang sintió una urgente necesidad. –Espera…- Le detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto una agitada Vanille.

-Te amo…- Susurro. Vanille sonrió. -¿Viste cómo te he comprendido?- Rio.

-Lo lamento… te amo Fang.

Y juntas sellaron sus palabras con un suave beso para luego continuar en donde se habían quedado.

**Fin One-Shot.**

_**Gracias por leer y se agradecen reviews!**_

_**Carly.**_


End file.
